Un bouquet d'étoiles
by Arakiell
Summary: Alors que j'étais parti pour écrire tout autre chose, l'idée m'est venue d'écrire ce petit conte en écoutant un titre d'Ella Fitgerald : "The man i love". J'ai donc changé mon fusil d'épaule et je me suis laissée guider par mon envie. La musique est véritablement, un formidable moyen d'entrer dans le monde de ses rêves avec les honneurs. Je vous souhaite une belle lecture.


Un bouquet d'étoiles

A l'heure où le soleil déploie son manteau de flammes et embrase l'horizon, se meurt un jour plus ou moins vécu. Les petites gens, comme les grands, rejoignent leurs logis, jolis et sans soucis. Alors je peux enfin, contempler le coucher de Messire le Soleil, et attendre patiemment, la venue de mes chères étoiles.

La forêt, toute proche, se pare de ténèbres, et entre dans la discrétion. L'on ne saurait faire de l'ombre à ces demoiselles pimpantes et brillantes.

Une légende se construit au fil du temps et des péripéties qui la compose.

Celle que je vais vous compter ne s'embarasse pas d'un grand dessein, mais d'une petite aventure qui se vécut toutes les nuits.

Longtemps mon esprit fut accaparé par mes songes. Enfant, j'attendais, au pied de mon lit, qu'il fut l'heure de sortir de mon logis.

Ma famille ne se doutait de rien, et prenant soin d'emporter avec moi une chandelle, je m'enfonçai sous la forêt, laquelle m'accueillait toujours avec respect.

Nous avions convenu, l'une et l'autre, le désir de n'en point parler aux adultes. Notre rencontre se déroulait toujours dans un profond silence, et même les loups sortaient de leurs tanières pour me tenir compagnie.

Je ne les craignais pas, ils étaient mes mais. Eux et moi, nous comprenions fort bien sans avoir à nous méfier.

Je m'installai au centre d'une clairière, sur l'herbe tendre, en attendant de voir apparaitre les étoiles. Parfois, après une journée de dur labeur, il m'arrivait de m'endormir contre le flanc d'un loup que j'avais prénommé Dargonn.

C'était le chef de la meute et tous le respectait, c'était dire si ma vie n'était point en danger.

Une fois mes amies venues se rassembler au firmament qui leur était dédié, Dargonn frottait sa truffe contre ma jambe nue et je m'éveillai toujours avec le sourire. Sa fourrure était si douce, son nez si chaud…il était mon ami.

Alors, assise sur mon séant, je contemplais les lumières diffuses, éclatantes selon qu'elles se trouvaient proches ou lointaines. Je leurs parlait souvent et elles me répondaient toujours. Je ne racontais rien au monde des grands parce que l'on s'était moqué de moi bien des fois, si bien que je gardai, désormais, tous mes secrets dans mon cœur d'enfant.

\- Bonsoir belle étoile bleutée ! Ta robe est magnifique. As-tu fait les honneurs à ton galant de ta beauté suprême ?

Elle riait souvent de mes bêtises, mais parfois y répondait avec bonté :

\- Bien entendu, petite, et sais-tu ce qu'il a fait pour moi ?

\- Oh non, répondais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux, raconte-moi, ma chère étoile.

\- Eh bien, ce jeune fou, est allé me cueillir un dernier brin de rayon de soleil, lequel fut de très méchante humeur qu'on lui vola quelques éclats de chaleur, mais il n'en conserva aucune rancune et lui accorda ce qu'il désirait contre un peu de fortune. Mon galant lia, avec le rayon de soleil, un bouquet de lueurs empruntées à la voie lactée, grande poétesse de notre ciel, et me l'a offert en rougissant !

\- Ah oui, je me souviens d'un soir où l'une des étoiles semblait aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre !

\- C'était lui, petite fille et j'en fus si heureuse, que j'en pleurais de bonheur. J'ai déversé un peu de ma poussière d'étoiles sur les terres des hommes et tu t'en es parée comme une fée.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je peux vous parler tous les soirs ?

\- C'est bien celle-ci en plus de tes désirs de vivre intensément tes rêves. Tu possèdes cette candeur qui, un temps encore, t'ouvrira les yeux sur pleins de belles choses.

\- Vous êtes si jolie, moi qui ne le suis pas.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ?

\- Parce que l'on se moque de moi et de mon esprit rêveur. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure où, de méchants enfants m'ont traité de menteuse et volé mon goûter. Je n'avais que faire de mes tartines beurrées, mais leurs injures m'ont fait le mal qui traverse le cœur et laisse de vilaines traces.

\- Cela s'appelle le chagrin petite fille, répondit mon étoile, il faudra apprendre à s'en prémunir, mais un beau jour, toi aussi aura un galant qui t'offrira, non pas des lueurs diaphanes, mais des brassées de Valériane.

A partir de cette nuit, je me mis à espérer, moi aussi, de connaitre un grand amour qui me ferait briller et les yeux, et le cœur…

Et puis j'ai grandis. Mes rêves se sont assoupis, mais jamais cette envie de vivre, moi aussi, un amour aussi joli.

Un soir, très tard, blottie contre Dargonn, j'aperçus un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Il sortait du sous-bois et tomba, nez à nez, sur ce spectacle de choix. Moi et mes loups, chantions des complaintes en prenant soin de ne point omettre les langoureuses notes perchées si hautes, qu'elles taquinaient les branches de nos chères étoiles. Elles riaient tant qu'elles roulaient sur elles-mêmes en brillant plus que de raison.

Les yeux clairs du jeune homme s'arrêta sur moi. Honteuse, j'en perdis la voix. Mais quel était donc cette sensation étrange qui m'avait prise otage ?

Je ne trouvais plus mon souffle, si bien, que la chanson cessa tout net et mes amis, surpris, s'en trouvèrent contrits. Une chanson de loup ne se terminait pas comme cela, mais à la vue du beau garçon qui se trouvait là, ils comprirent bien vite et chacun se leva en silence, nous laissant seuls en récompense.

Je m'approchai doucement, mais il avait encore, au fond des yeux, la méfiance de l'inconnu.

Il fallut bien la nuit dans son entier pour qu'enfin sa méfiance ne s'éteigne tout à fait. comme mes chères étoiles qui nous avaient veillés.

Depuis, chaque nuit, nous nous retrouvions dans la clairière, cachés du regard des hommes, et nous bavardions, bavardions… sous les lueurs des étoiles bien trop occupées à danser leurs ballets.

Un soir, elles se firent discrètes n'éclairant que nos profils honteux de se sentir si proches. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent et les mots prononcés s'en furent par le joli chemin de nos voix dans nos cœurs grands ouverts.

Ils y firent une belle entrée et, capturés pour n'en plus être délogés, ils furent à l'abri, et s'y épanouirent à loisir.

Le temps des louanges et du bonheur dura un temps et puis un soir, il disparut.

J'attendis toutes les nuits d'un solstice à l'autre, qu'il me revienne, mais je demeurai seule, dans mon coin, déçue et perdue. Dargonn et ses amis me tinrent à nouveau compagnie sachant fort bien qu'il ne remplacerait jamais l'élu de mon cœur.

Il saigna beaucoup, ce soir-là, et même l'eau de mes larmes ne put contenir la somme de mon chagrin. Le chiffre était trop lourd pour moi, je dû me séparer de mes espoirs.

Ce fut au village que j'appris le pourquoi de sa désertion. Le joli jeune homme dont j'étais amoureuse, était un prince d'une contrée voisine. Sur la place du village trônait un chêne centenaire. C'est là que je trouvai le parchemin annonçant le prochain mariage du couple princier.

Les contours de son beau visage, étaient dessinés aux côtés de ceux d'une princesse bien née. Comme elle était belle, me disais-je en pleurant, belle comme ce que je ne le serais jamais, et je partis en courant pour cacher ce chagrin que je ne maitrisais plus.

Mes larmes mouillèrent la poudre d'étoile tombée sur moi en guise de réconfort et me parèrent d'un masque brillant que je portai désormais pour dissimuler ma peine.

Aucun galant ne me fit la cour. C'était comme si je n'existais plus au village. Les petites filles avaient grandi, les petits garçons aussi. L'âge venant, chacun d'eux se maria, tous…sauf moi.

Je demeurai seule avec, ma solitude, mon air contrit, et mes espoirs flétris.

Dans une petite maisonnée, à l'écart du village, je vécus sans histoire, laissant filer mon âge. Je la vendis bientôt, tant il m'en coûtait de voir tous ces bonheurs me heurter le cœur.

Un bûcheron gentil, me construit une chaumière en bois où les oiseaux venaient, parfois, faire leurs nids sous le toit.

Dargonn et ses amis me rendaient visite toutes les nuits et nous reprenions nos chants là où nous les avions laissés lorsque l'amour s'en était venu à grand cris dans ma vie.

Le temps était une denrée rare et il ne s'attarda point sur mon sort.

Il y a de cela quarante ans, un jeune homme avait volé mon cœur et aujourd'hui encore, ma vie se rappelait, à ses heures, de n'en conserver point de rancœur.

Par une nuit glaciale, l'on toqua à ma porte. Méfiante, je lançai un regard vers Dargonn qui dormait à mes pieds ce soir-là. Le vieux loup n'avait jamais aimé de louve, trop soucieux de me voir seule.

Il se leva péniblement et demeura à mes côtés au moment où je soulevais le loquet.

Devant mes yeux voilés par l'âge se trouvait mon prince aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs d'un autre âge. Les cheveux aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, ses yeux bleus aussi limpide qu'une source d'eau fraîche et son sourire charmant qu'il me plaisait d'effacer d'un baiser.

Cela me fit mal, pourquoi n'avait-il point vieilli ?

Il m'apprit que sur un prince amoureux, l'âge glisse comme une pluie promise. Je souris, lui offrit un thé et gardait la tête baissée. J'avais honte de mon apparence, mais il me prit les mains et me dis :

\- Vois, mon adorée, vois tes mains avoir à nouveau l'envie de serrer les miennes, vois mon adorée, vois tes cheveux tomber avec grâce autour de ton visage resplendissant, vois, mon amour, vois ton cœur renaître à la vie.

Et mon apparence se modifia, les sillons de mes rides s'aplanirent, mes lèvres s'affermirent et mon cœur déborda à nouveau d'amour. Nous nous embrassâmes et restâmes longtemps l'un contre l'autre espérant que cela ne fut point un rêve malsain.

Il fallut une nuit d'amour pour nous prouver combien nous étions, à nouveau vivant. Avant le crépuscule, las, et heureux, nous nous endormîmmes sur notre couche…

Les longs hurlements de Dargonn alertèrent les villageois qui, armés de leurs fusils, commencèrent par tuer le vieux loup dont ils s'étaient toujours méfiés avant d'entrer dans la maisonnée. Rien n'avait bougé, rien n'était chamboulé, seule la stupeur dans leurs yeux les encouragèrent à brûler ces lieux.

Au beau milieu du lit trônait deux corps vieillis que la mort avait réunis.

Tous les villageois finirent par oublier cette histoire houleuse et les générations se succédèrent alors que la légende des amoureux, du vieux loup et des étoiles joueuses prenait vie sous les lueurs diaphanes d'une Lune profane.

Depuis, toutes les nuits, deux jeunes amoureux, se retrouvent dans la clairière et chantent les chansons des loups, leurs têtes posées sur les flancs de Dargonn, éclairés par les étoiles bienveillantes.

Quelquefois, les amoureux s'offrent un baiser au doux son de leurs cœurs accordés.

Je n'ai jamais grandi, dans ma vie, c'est seulement aujourd'hui, que je crois enfin aux belles prophéties des étoiles, lesquelles ne m'ont jamais menti. Ce sont elles qui nous font revivre, à chaque solstice. Et le reste du temps, moi et mon galant, nous aimons en secret, dans l'ombre de nos plaisirs.

Voici ce que les étoiles m'ont appris. Un bonheur ne se vit qu'à la lumière de ses désirs, les autres lueurs ne sont que des feux dangereux auxquels il faut s'éloigner afin de mieux s'en méfier.

L'amour nous a sauvé, moi et mon prince bien né, l'amour m'a emporté dans un pays où pour toujours, désormais, je vivrai à ses côtés.

Arakïel


End file.
